Walking Blindly Into the Dark
by KatsEye15
Summary: This is my first fanfic. At the end of season 4, Sookie is calling out for help. But little does she know, that help will come from some of the strangest people.
1. Chapter 1

Thanks for reading. As it said it the description, this is my first fanfic. Constructive criticism is very welcomed. True Blood belongs to AB and SVM belongs to CH. I am just having fun :). Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>"Please! Somebody, please help us! Oh God. Oh God. Somebody!"<em>

Rocking the lifeless body in her arms, Sookie kept calling out for help. Her mind was running through the last few seconds. She was trying to get her brain to tell her body to do something, but the only thing she could do was rock Tara's body back and forth. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught something.

"Well, isn't this a little bit messy."

Standing right in front of her was a woman that was about her height and build, with what looked like blue eyes and brown hair. Given the fact that there was not much light in the room, it was hard to describe her appearance.

"Oh, and look what we have, a Were," said the women as she looked at Debbie's body. "Well, a dead Were," saying it a little disappointedly.

Look up from Tara to the person in front of her, nothing at the current moment was making sense to Sookie. _Who is this lady in my kitchen? And why the hell is she here?_

"Who are you?" Asked Sookie.

"Well at this current moment, I don't think it's really relevant. Unless you want me to go into detail, then I would be glad too. But, I think you would rather help your friend?"

Looking back down at Tara, not realizing that she is still rocking her, she stopped_. Wait! Did she say she could help Tara? How could she help Tara if she is dead?_ Looking back up at the women, she could not help but feel a little bit more optimistic.

"You can help?"

The unknown woman crouched down, grabbed Tara's chin with her right hand, and moved her head a little to the side. Using her left hand, she moved some of Tara's hair to inspect the bullet wound.

"I don't see why I can't. Nor do I see why you can't do it. But my guess is that you have no idea how to do it, so I guess that leaves us with no other choice!" Said the women in what seemed like an irritated voiced. Standing back up and looking around the kitchen, trying to find a cleaner spot, the women continued, "Let's move her over here," pointing to the foyer at the front of the house, "it's less bloody."

Sookie didn't need to be told twice. She got up from the floor and then went to grab Tara's body. However, before she could she could even reach out to grab her friend, the woman had Tara's limp body in her arms and started to walk to the foyer. Sookie was right behind the woman when she deposited Tara on her back on the floor.

Being so caught up in the moment, Sookie did not hear Lafayette coming down the stairs behind her.

"Holy fucking shit!" Lafayette exclaimed.

Sookie jumped and let out a little scream when she heard him. She turned around to look at him.

"What the hell happened Sook? Did this bitch do this to her?" Asked a scared and agitated Lafayette as he approached his cousin.

Sookie slowly approached Lafayette, knowing that he was still very upset over Jesus."Laf, you need to calm down, she is –"

"Shut up, come over here and sit down," said the woman in a stern voice over her shoulder. "If you want me to save her, either shut up and get him to calm down, or shut up and get him to leave."

"Bitch, I haven't been here for five seconds, and you tellin' me to calm –"

Before Lafayette could finish his sentence, the woman was face to face with him.

"Yes, this _bitch_ is telling you to calm down; unless you want your cousin to die?" After getting no response, she continued, "That's what I thought," and turned around to go back to Tara.

Unsure what to do, Sookie and Lafayette slowly walked up to Tara's body and kneeled down. They both kept their eyes on the woman as she grabbed Tara's head again and put one of her fingers into the bullet hole.

"Well, this is going to get a little bit bloodier than I thought it would," she mumbled to herself. Turning to face Sookie, she continued, "I am going to have to suck the bullet out of the wound. Once I remove the bullet, you nor your friend," tilting her head towards Lafayette, "will be allowed to leave. That will simply distract me."

The moment Sookie heard her say that she would have to suck the bullet out of Tara, should could not help but think of when she sucked the bullets out of Eric's chest. The memory brought a blush to her cheeks. The woman noticed this and smirked at her. Did she just read my thoughts? As if in reply, the woman smiled and chuckled to herself.

"Now my dear," the woman said bringing Sookie back to the matter at hand, "this will be your first lesson on what your abilities can do."

Before Sookie could question her, the woman opened her mouth and pair of fangs clicked into place. She looked at Sookie, grinned, and moved so that her mouth covered Tara's bullet wound.

After only a few seconds of seconds of sucking, she spat the bullets across the room. The moment the bullet hit the wall, blood started to poor out of Tara's wound. Without waiting another second, the women put her hands on Tara's head and used her thumbs to cover the hole. Almost inaudibly, the women started to chant something in a language that had not been heard by humans in several centuries. Suddenly, a blinding flash of light appeared, which diminished into a golden glow that came from the woman's hands. The glow slowly enveloped Tara's body as the woman kept on talking. Once Tara's body was covered with the golden aura, Sookie hands started to glow. Instinctually, Sookie placed her hands on her friend's body.

Watching the interaction of the three women, Lafayette could not comprehend what was going on. Given his knowledge about the supernatural world, which was very little, he wondered if his friend and this unknown person were some sort of witches. He thought he knew all there was to know about his friend, but apparently he had much to learn.

As the woman's chanting continued, the glow around Tara grew brighter and surrounded Sookie and the woman. The blood had stopped flowing from Tara's head and the wound was closing up. Once the wound was closed up, the woman stopped chanting and removed her hands. The glow that surrounded the women slowly vanished, leaving the Sookie's and the woman's hands glowing slightly longer.

"Well, how to you feel Sookie?" The woman inquired, as she turned to Sookie who was examining her hand.

"I don't know. I feel like I am full of energy but I am exhausted. Does that even make sense? It's too hard to explain," said Sookie who was trying to process what had just happened in the last few moments. She continued, "Is Tara ok?"

"She is fine; this has taken a physical toll on her. She will most likely not wake up for many days, unless she is given some vampire blood. I highly doubt any vampire will give her an ounce of blood willingly; not after what she has done to our kind," stated the woman.

"What do you mean 'what she did'?" Lafayette piped up. "You knows what's been goin' on with her? What the hell are you?"

_Well, at least I'm not the only one that gets asked that question_, Sookie thought.

"Wouldn't you like to know," the woman said as she chuckled. "I would tell you; however, we are going to be getting some guests."

As soon as she finished her sentence, the door flew open with a worried Eric and Bill waiting on the other side. When Eric spotted Sookie, he zoomed to her side.

"What's going on?" Bill asked at the same time as Eric ask Sookie, "Are you alright, Lover?"

"What are you two doing here?" Sookie inquired, choosing to ignore the questions that were asked.

"We felt your fear and hopelessness," Bill replied. Turning to the stranger in the room, "And who are you?"

Realizing that there were other people in the room besides himself and Sookie, Eric looked at the person in question.

"Cat?"

"Hello Eric."

"You two know each other?" Bill and Sookie asked at the same time.

"Yes we do," Cat said, smiling sadly looking into Eric's eyes.

"Yes, we most certainly do," Eric continued, "she's my sister."


	2. Chapter 2

Thank so much to those who read, reviewed, favourited, or/and alerted my story! I finally understand why some others say that reviews are like their drug of choice. I am just grateful that is got any attention at all.

Sorry for my update taking this long. Considering I was not expecting many people at all to look at it, so I didn't even write the second chapter (until now). Now that I know that people will read it, I will try to update more often; well as often as a university student can.

As I said before, constructive criticism is very welcomed. All things TB belong to AB and all things SVM belong to CH. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Aw, shit! If Eric isn't bad enough, now I got to watch my back for his sister. Fuck<em>, thought Lafayette.

Turning towards Lafayette, Cat smiled brightly, making him gulp.

"Well, now that I have been introduced, let's get on with the clean up!" Cat said, as she sprung up from her knees. "You, youngling," pointing to Bill, "clean up this mess. There's also a Were in the kitchen area. I would have drained her, but I'm sure when I got here she was a little bit dead. Dispose of the body, will you?"

"Cat?" Said Eric.

"Excuse me?" Bill asked surprisingly.

"Yes, yes, you are excused. Now hurry up, that mess isn't going to clean itself!" Cat stated impatiently. Mumbling to herself, she continued, "It's like trying to ask my own kids to do something."

"Caitria?" Eric said, trying to get her attention.

"Yes, Eric?"

"You do realise that he is the King, right?" Asked an amused Eric.

"_He_," tilting her head towards Bill, "is William Compton? _The_ king of Louisiana and Mississippi? I knew he was young, but I guess I didn't expect to see him. That would make sense why you are with him." Looking a Bill again, "Well considering you are obviously not going to do the job yourself, get one of your cronies to do it for you. Sooner than later would be best, I don't have all night you know!"

Bill was somewhat shocked that someone would talk to him like that. Even now that she acknowledge his position as king, he was still insulted that he wasn't getting the respect that he deserved. Now that we has determined to show that he was not just a young incompetent monarch, and wanting to show this Cat person that he had some authority, he started to open his mouth to order Eric to clean up the mess.

"Not Eric," Cat said, before Bill could even make a sound. "Eric, is it just this specific vampire," glancing at Bill quickly, "or are all young vampires native to Louisiana that are rude to their elders?"

"So you are finally acknowledging that you are old, Cat?" teased Eric.

"Just answer the fucking question Eric," Cat tried to say seriously, but could not help but smirk in the end.

"You don't have to worry, not all vampires old or _young_ are rude. As for my King," Eric turned to Bill to bow dramatically, "I do not want to become acquainted with a stake tonight, so I will let you judge for yourself. In his defense, I will say that he's a fair king."

Cat couldn't help but smile proudly at her brother. She knew that he and Godric were very close, closer than she and Godric would have even been, and that Godric's end took a toll on him. Though she could still sense there was a big sense of loss for Godric in their bond, something else was starting to fill that gaping hole. She knew it had to be Sookie, based on how he went straight to her when he came in.

"It's really good to see you, Eric."

"I know, it's always good when I see myself too," said Eric, though through their bond, he conveyed that he missed her too.

"You're such an ass," Cat said, rolling her eyes.

"I agree, my ass is nice," Eric said, looking directly into Sookie's eye, sending lust through their small bond.

Thinking of Eric's ass and feeling the surge of lust coming from the bond, Sookie turned bright red.

Once again, Cat rolled her eyes considering she could feel what Eric was doing to Sookie.

"Are you two done?" Asked an annoyed Bill. "If so, I would like to know what happened here."

Realizing that she was the only one that knew the whole story, Sookie mentally shook herself from her little Eric induced haze.

"Well," Sookie paused for a second trying to recall what happen over the last few minutes, "I left your place and came home. When I walked in the door off of the kitchen, it was dark and quiet, besides the sounds coming from the TV. I called out to Tara, but I didn't get a response. I walked to the fridge, opened it, and call out to Tara again. I heard a sound behind me, when I turned around I saw Debbie and she had a shotgun." This made Bill and Eric growl. Sookie rolled her eyes and continued, "Anyways, she had the gun pointed at me. She was telling me that she should have done 'it' a long time ago; which I'm guessing she meant killing me. I don't know when Tara came into the picture, but I heard her yell my name. When I heard the gun go off, the next thing I know is that Tara shoved me and she is shot in the head." At this point Sookie has tears streaming down her.

Eric went to Sookie and held her in his arms, trying to sooth her. "It's ok Lover, your friend is still alive. Cat made sure of that," he said, trying to reassure her.

"I know, I know," she said, trying to regain her composure. "Thank you for saving her by the way," turning to Cat.

"You are welcome," said Cat.

After a few moments, Sookie wiggled out of Eric's arm, much to his displeasure, and continued, "So anyways, Debbie seemed a little shocked that she shot Tara instead of me. I took that opportunity to charge at Debbie and we fell to the ground together. I took the shotgun that she was using and I shot her in the head."

"It was a really nice shot," Cat interrupted. "She shot right under the chin and it went out the top-back part of the head. I don't think I would have done better myself.

Smiling proud, Eric could not help but be happy that his Lover managed to defend herself so well.

Sookie did not know how to take what Cat said as a compliment or to be grossed out by it. She decided that ignoring it for the moment would be best.

"When I shot her," Sookie carried on, "I went straight to Tara and started to call out for help. Then out of nowhere, Cat came and helped; and as they say, the rest is history."

They all took a moment to absorb what Sookie had just told, even Lafayette, who had been ignored by all of them.

"Well that is some story Sook," he said, deciding to pipe up. "I think I will take Tara upstairs and clean her up." Turning to Cat, he said, "Um, um, thanks for what you did for my cuz." He picked Tara up and climbed the stairs as fast as he could.

"I will be with you in a few minutes, Laf," Sookie said as Lafayette vanished up the stairs.

_Come up when you are done with them Sook_. Lafayette mentally told Sookie.

"Well gentlemen," said Cat who turned to Bill and Eric after watching Lafayette scramble up the stairs, "we should leave Miss Stackhouse in order for her to help her friend out with Tara." Turning to Sookie, she continued, "We will talk later my dear. I am sure you have many questions."

_She sure got that one right_, Sookie thought.

Cat smiled at Sookie and walked towards the opened doorway.

"Wait! What about Debbie?"

Bill was going to answer Sookie's question, but Eric beat him to the punch.

"Do not worry Lover. I will dispose of the body and by the time you wake up in the morning, the mess will all be gone."

Eric went to the kitchen, threw Debbie over his shoulder, and returned to Sookie in a blind of an eye.

"Goodnight my Lover," he said and kissed her temple. He went to join Cat who was waiting for them on Sookie's porch.

Sookie ignore the possessive noun in Eric's farewell remark, but Bill did not. Not wanting to be outdone, Bill kissed her on the forehead.

"Sweet dreams, Sweetheart." He then joined Eric and Cat.

Sookie shut the door behind them and went upstairs to help Lafayette clean Tara up.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the next instalment. Thanks to all of those who read and review, I do appreaciate it very much!  
>Constructive criticism is welcomed. TB belongs to AB and SVM belongs to CH. Enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p>"So Eric," Bill said as the three of them walked towards his house through the cemetery, "what do you plan on doing with body?"<p>

"Yeah Eric, what do you plan on doing with the body?" repeated Cat.

"I have a couple of locations in mind," he simply stated.

"Why don't you use that thing over there?" Cat pointed to the pyre built by Marnie/Lafayette. "Wait, why's that there in the first place? I thought they stopped burning witches in the States centuries ago."

This comment made both Bill and Eric smirk; if only that could have been the case for them, instead of the other way around.

"Actually, we were the ones burning." Bill said as they arrived at the pyre.

"Well you can most certainly still smell it," Cat said as she wrinkled her nose. "I could never stand the smell of burning flesh. Plus, I know much better ways of torture."

They stood silently for a moment until Cat piped up again.

"This had to do with the whole witch problem, didn't it? That's saying your witch problem is gone."

"How to you know we had a witch problem" inquired Bill.

"Because I know everything," Cat said sarcastically. She was about to continue, but Eric interrupted her.

"Why are you here Cat?" he said as he plopped Debbie's body to the ground.

"If you really must know, I am here for multiple reasons. Firstly, I am here to give you shit, and give him shit," indicating to Bill. "Secondly, I am here to warn you that the stupid Authority had put out a warrant to end you both, in which Flanigan was supposed to carry out. And last but not least, I am here to end Nan."

"Well you don't have to worry about Nan, we saw her tonight, right before we saw you," said Eric.

"She is no longer among us," Bill stated.

"Really?" Cat said disappointedly. "I was really looking forward to that when Council asked me if I wanted to do it. Oh well."

"_You_ work for the Council?" Bill asked incredulously.

"Yes and no. It would be a great conflict of interest if I did. However, they will ask me to do some of their bidding once in a blue moon."

Now really caring what Cat had to say, because he had already heard it, Eric asked dramatically, "And what did we deserve to merit your wrath, oh dear sister of mine?"

"I will deal with you later when we are alone. But you," looking fiercely at Bill, "how dare you issue a warrant wishing to end Eric." After saying that, Cat walked up to Bill and backhanded him.

"Ok, we're all good now!" she said smiling, then looked at the dead Were. "You still know where you're going to put that body and who will clean the lovely Stackhouse home?"

Eric was going to reply, but she just cut him off instead.

"Forget it; you are way too slow for my liking. Do I always have to do everything Eric?"

Without waiting, she walked up to Debbie, grabbed her wrist, and vanished.

Bill and Eric took a moment to stare at the spot where Cat and Debbie had occupied.

"How come you never told me you had a sister?" Bill asked.

"One, because you never asked. And two, because I was commanded by Godric to never speak of her to anyone. Pam does not even know about her. Although the command Godric issued has been lifted, I still saw no reason to tell either of you. There are reasons that she is not spoken about and what you saw is one of the reasons why."

"Is that why she is associated with the Council?"

"Yes, she is under their protection. If it weren't for the fact that she is someone important in –"

"That's enough Eric!" Cat chastised him as she reappeared. "We have to keep some of the mystery, right?"

Eric sighed. He knew she was right, but did not like to admit it to himself.

"Well, if you did tell him," Cat continued "that would give me a reason to end him."

"What do you mean you would end me? You can't end me, I am King!" Bill was astonished that someone would even say such a thing.

"Were you mentally there when Eric told you that I was associated with the Council? Of course I could end you. I would need a legitimate reason; however, if you keep talking like that, you might just give me it," Cat smiled evilly. "But, had you ended Eric, I would have ended you in the most painful way possible. Would you like me to go into detail, Bill?"

Bill shook his head to indicate 'no' very fast. He understood clearly what she was trying to say, 'don't piss me off, or else'.

"Good, I am glad we understand each other now." Cat turned to Eric jovially, "Can we go Eric? It's getting late and we still have to talk."

"I'm guessing that means that you are staying with me?"

"Well I'm most certainly not staying at a hotel. Plus, your place would be much safer."

"Well your Majesty," Eric turned to Bill and bowed his head, "as you can see, I must go."

"We will talk tomorrow and you will tell me what Nan was talking about," said Bill. He would have demanded Eric to tell him now, but he did not want to face Cat's wrath, again.

"Of course." now turning to Cat and opening his arms," Come on."

"You flew."

"Yes."

"Yay," she said excitedly, acting like a four year old, and jumped into his arms, "I miss flying. The last time I flew was with Godric and that was over 200 years ago."

With that, Eric took off into the night sky. As Eric flew, Cat rested her head onto his shoulder. They enjoy the silence and the air blew against them. After a few minutes, Cat broke the silence.

"What did he mean when he said that you will tell him what Nan talked about? What did Nan talk about?"

"She came to his house to send us to our true death." This made Cat growl. "She told us that some of the people didn't agree with how the Authority was conducting itself. She also told Bill that I knew about this; obviously because you told me. She then went on to talk about Sookie. With that Bill ended her right after I ended her gay ass storm troopers."

"Is it wise that he know what's going on? If you don't think so, I could just stake him; no one would need to know. But I know you are not interested in becoming King, and if he were gone, you would most likely have to step up."

"No, don't end him. He can be trusted for now. But ending him would upset Sookie and she would most likely blame me for his demise."

"Ah, the lovely Miss Stackhouse," Cat smiled, "you love her very much, don't you? I can feel it. Love, it's a very lovely feeling isn't it?"

"Yes, but she does not want me; and thankfully she does not want Compton."

"I will see what I can do for you Eric. I am going to be paying her a visit later on today, so I will get you more information."

"Thank you," Eric said appreciatively. He knew that he would need all the help he could get when it came to winning over his Sookie.

Moments later, Eric landed in front of his home. He set Cat down and walked to the front door to open it and inactivate the security system. Once that was done, they both walked through the door.

"You can sleep with me tonight," said Eric. "Considering I wasn't expecting guests, I didn't have my day man set up one of the spare rooms."

"Don't worry, I don't mind," she said winking at Eric.

Eric smile and walked towards the door when his sleeping chamber was, with Cat right behind him. As he entered the code and he made sure Cat was looking so that she could remember it. With that, they both entered the room and sat on the bed.

"So what did you want to give me 'shit' about?" asked Eric.

Cat's mood became serious. "Why didn't you tell me about Godric? Do you know how painful that was feeling that connection disappear? I wasn't even in this realm and I felt it."

Eric sighed, "I don't know. I was more concerned about helping Godric and it happened all so suddenly. I didn't expect him to actually meet the sun. I know that he had been depressed, but I didn't think it was that bad. He knew how to hide things very well. I feel like I failed him."

Cat put her arms around him to comfort him. "No you didn't. We both know that. But I really wish that you would have told me, I could have helped you find him in that church. Things might have turned out differently."

"Well Cat, you are not the easiest person to reach and I was in a rush. I wanted to –," Eric stopped suddenly and looked her in the eyes, "how do you know that Godric was in a church?"

It was Cat's turned to sigh. "You aren't the only one who sees him Eric, Godric comes to me too."

Eric couldn't believe what he was hearing. He knew that Compton, Pam, and Sookie thought he was a bit crazy for thinking he saw Godric. He even started to believe that his mind was playing tricks on him; but hearing that he wasn't the only one seeing Godric was another thing all together.

"You see Godric?" Eric asked sceptically.

"Yes. He even told me not to give you heck for you not telling me about him." Thinking of this made cat silently chuckle. "He is slightly annoyed that you didn't just end Russell Edginton."

"I know, but Edginton will not be going anywhere for a very long –," Eric's phone rang, interrupting what he was going to say.

Looking down, he saw that it was Alcide, he picked it up.

"What do you want Herveaux?"

"_Eric, umm, I have some bad news."_ Alcide said hesitantly, fearing Eric's reaction to what he was going to say.

"Well hurry up and say it!" Eric said impatiently.

"_Uh, you know where you put Russell? Well it's completely destroyed. Eric, Russell is gone."_


	4. Chapter 4

I am so sorry for updating so late! I really had a hard time writing this chapter. Personally, I would like to skip to the good stuff of the story, but I don't anyone would understand anything if I did that. I will really try to update sooner!

But for those who are still reading this, thanks! Thanks to all of those who have reviewed, favourited, alerted, etc. this story (and me). I truly do appreciate it.

Also, for those who do not have a FF account or for those who just don't want to log in to review (like me), I enabled that setting so you can review. Like I said before, constructive criticism is very much welcomed.

TB belongs to AB and SVM belongs to CH. I'm just having fun with their stuff. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Sookie climbed the stairs slowly. She still could not wrap her head around everything that just happened. One minute, she is leaving Bill's and the next, she is going to clean off a bloody Tara. When she reached the last step to climb, she heard the water running in the bathroom. She walked to the bathroom and carefully peeked into the room. Tara had been carefully deposited on the floor by Lafayette. Tara looked pretty bad with blood caked on her skin, clothes, and in her hair. Sookie sighed, <em>Well, here we go<em>, she thought.

"What do you need me to do Laf?"

"Well considerin' her clothes are ruined, go get a garbage bag, scissors, and get some of hers stuff the wear."

With a nod, Sookie made her way down the stairs. When she reached the bottom, she thought something was amiss, but she could not quite figure it out. She ignored her thought and continued to the kitchen. When she got to the doorway, she suddenly stopped.

"What the…?" she said to herself in a low voice.

She was expecting the kitchen to be a bloody mess, but it was spotless. It looked exactly the same way as when she came back from Faerie, very clean. _I must be losing my mind._ She walked slowly to where there was supposed to be Tara's blood, bent down, and swiped her finger on the floor. Thinking that if she was losing her mind and was not seeing the blood, she would most likely feel it; however, she did not feel it. _He couldn't of possibly worked that fast. But with Eric, who the hell knows. Still, they've only been gone now for 5 minutes._

"Hey Sook," she heard Lafayette yelling, "are you comin' up Hookah? Tara isn't goin' to be cleanin' herself yah know." Obviously, she had been thinking about this cleaning business for too long, or Lafayette was just being impatient.

"Coming!" she yelled back. She grabbed the necessary stuff, and ran up back up the stairs.

Walking back into the bathroom, she saw that the bathtub was full and Lafayette has his hand out to her. She frowned, not understanding what he wanted.

"Are you goin' to give me them scissors? It will be easier to get my limp cousin's clothes off."

Giving Lafayette the scissor, Sookie watched as he cut Tara's clothes off. He gave her the pieces of fabric to put into the garbage bag. He stopped cutting when he reached her panties and bra.

"Considering I don't want to see my cuz' naked and I am sure yous don't to either, get a towel to cover her with."

Sookie reached over for the towel that was near the tub and used it to cover Tara. Once she was covered, Lafayette proceeded to cut her undergarments off and put them into the garbage bag. Together they picked up Tara and placed her into the tub; making sure that the towel got submerged with her. Slowly and meticulously they cleaned Tara. Just as Sookie and Lafayette were finishing up, the phone rang.

_Oh great! What now?_ Sookie thought.

Sookie ran downstairs to pick up the phone

"Hello?"

"_Hi Sook, do you have a minute?"_

_Not really._

"What do you want Jason?"

"_Geez Sook, what's wrong with you? Anyways, you will never believe what happened to me."_

_Well with the way my night has been going, I am sure I can._

"What happened, Jason?" Sookie sighed. She was not in the mood to put up with anymore weirdness tonight.

"_Ok, so someone knocked on my door. And then I opened it, and you will never guess who it was. It was Steve Newlin, that nut from that FotS groups. But that's not the really unbelievable part. He's a vampire Sook!"_

"Are you sure you're not drunk?"

"_No I'm not! He really was just at my door."_

"Well, I hope you didn't invite him in."

"_Of course not, I'm not stupid. When I opened the door, he said hi to me, and then I closed the door right away. Then when I peeked through the peep hole, there was no one there. So I opened the door, and there still wasn't anyone there."_

Sookie rolled her eyes. "You know what Jason, I have some things I have to take care of. I will talk to you later."

Before Jason could say anything, she hung up the phone. Sighing, she made her way upstairs to the bathroom.

When she reached the bathroom, Lafayette had just finished draining the water out of the tub.

"Lay some towel down on the ground so I can put Tara on them to dry her," said Lafayette. "And then bring me the clothin' you brought to put on her."

Sookie did exactly what she was told. She and Lafayette managed to dry Tara and, with some difficulty, put some clothes on her without them having to see any of Tara's goods. Sookie quickly blow dried Tara's hair, so that her friend would not sleep on damp pillow, and Lafayette picked her up and carried her to the room he was currently occupying.

"Well Hookah, Tara and Lala are going to call it quits and go to bed. See yous in the morning, or afternoon, or whatever," said Lafayette over his shoulder.

"'Night," Sookie said quietly.

Looking around, from where she was sitting on the floor, she realised that she still had to do a few more things before she could have some time to herself. Sighing, she got up from the floor and started cleaning up the mess of towels that were all over the bathroom. Once all the towels are in the laundry hamper and the garbage bag with Tara's bloody clothes is outside with the trash, Sookie got herself ready for bed.

After brushing her teeth and washing her face, Sookie slowly climbed into bed. Everything that had happened this evening had taken all of the energy out of her. Even though she would have like to really process what had truly happen over the last few hours, she could not. The moment her head touched the pillow and she had closed her eyes, she fell asleep.

Bill Compton watched as his only remaining sheriff and his sheriff's sister take off into the night sky. He was not happy with the things that had taken place this evening; especially regarding Sookie. Firstly, she let Eric drink her blood after they had been burnt and secondly, she had rejected him. He was hoping that by letting her think that he was giving her up, that she would choose him. Luckily for him, she had also rejected Eric. He knew that it would only be a matter of time before she would be coming back to him. However, the only thing that would delay her actions would be Eric.

Bill knew that he had to get rid of Eric. Thinking back, he should have staked him when he was given the opportunity. Now that Nan was gone, he could not just go to her for help. But most importantly, he had another obstacle in his way, Cat. He knew that in order to rid himself of Eric, he would have to get rid of Cat first. Considering he never knew that Godric had any other children other than Eric, he did not know anything about her. If he was lucky, Cat would be younger than Eric. But considering she mentioned something about not flying for 200 years, she was most likely older than himself.

As he looked around, he decided that he would think about his plan to get rid of Eric later; he needed to get someone to clean his front lawn. Bill grabbed his phone and made a call to his house.

"_How may I help you, Your Majesty,"_ a miscellaneous staff member inquired.

"Have someone clean up the front yard," Bill said authoritatively.

"_Anything thing else, sir?"_

"Yes, make sure there's a donor for me when I come back."

Bill hung up before he could get a reply. He decided he was going to check up on Sookie. Since he knew that she did not want to see him, he decided that he would watch her house from the woods.

As he found an ideal place to keep watch on the house, he tried to listen to see what was going on inside the house. He did not hear anything that interested him and started to walk away, but he heard the backdoor open. He quickly turned around only to see Sookie emerge to drop a garbage bag right outside her door and make her way back inside.

He was glad that he got to see one last look of Sookie before he retired for the evening. He was not too keen about going home without Sookie; but knowing that Eric Northman did not stand a chance with her, he did not mind.

* * *

><p>Please let me know what you think? Any suggestion as to where I should be taking this story? I have an idea where this story is going to be heading, but some other input might make it more exciting.<p>

Also, for future chapters (like next chapter), I will be changing the Faery/Earth time difference because if you do the math, Sookie was gone for more than a year but it was only about 15 minutes in Faery. So one day in Faery would equal to ruffly 100 years on earth. I have a hard time believing that the fairies are THAT old. :P


	5. Chapter 5

First off, I am sorry for not updating. I did not forget about this story, but RL is a _ (fill in the blank with what you want).

So for those who are still interested, here is the next installment. I actually had this pretty close to completion for a while. This should be the last of the 'introduction' part of the story, and the good stuff will be coming up (well what I think is good :P).

TB belongs to AB and SVM belongs to CH. I'm just having fun with their stuff. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Sookie thought that she had been sleeping heavily, but she obviously was not when she felt a finger trace the inside of her thigh and then teeth nipping at her earlobe.<p>

"Mmm, Lover, you taste so delicious," a voice purred.

Sookie started to squirm a little when the finger on her thigh started to go higher and higher. She opened her eyes, looked to the left and saw Eric smiling devilishly at her. He continued the journey nipping from her earlobe down to her neck as his finger now traced the contours of her panties.

"Oh Eric," moaned Sookie as she felt her panties get wet.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Sweetheart," another voice inquire.

Looking to her right, Sookie saw Bill looking at her in a lusty way. She would have replied to Bill, instead she gasped as she felt Eric rip her panties away and dive face first into her moist heat.

"You taste so much better down here, Lover" Eric murmured into her skin.

Not wanting to be outdone by Eric, Bill quickly removed Sookie's top and started playing with her breast.

"Oh God, please don't stop," Sookie said to both men.

Sookie's senses were in overdrive. Between Bill playing with her breasts and Eric exploring every inch of her pussy, she thought she might die from the pleasure of it all.

"Well, well, well, it seems like someone is enjoying themselves."

Trying to figure out who was talking beyond the lusty haze in her mind, Sookie looked beyond Eric, who was still between her legs, and saw that Cat was standing there with her arms crossed and one eyebrow raised. Sookie tried to care that someone was watching her doing something so intimate, but she just could not get herself to.

Noticing that she was getting slightly distracted, Eric elongated his fangs, and bit into her femoral artery sending her way over the edge giving her one of the most intense orgasms that she has ever had.

"Too bad Eric will never see that stake coming," she heard Cat say in the distance.

Sookie was not really paying attention to what Cat just said, but one word did. _Wait! Did she say 'stake'!_ She forced herself to focus and see that right behind a feeding Eric, Bill was holding a stake ready to plunge it into Eric's heart from behind.

"Bill, what are you doing?"

"No one is supposed to have your blood Sookeh, and I mean no one. Your blood is only for me!" said Bill as he plunged the stake into Eric.

"NO!" Sookie screamed as she woke up and sat up at the same time. She was breathing heavily and all sweaty. _Calm down Sookie, it was just a dream,_ she repeated to herself as she focused on the sunlight coming from the window.

"Well that was some dream you just had, my dear," someone said beside her.

Sookie screamed yet again, realizing there was a stranger in bed with her. She would have fallen out of the bed had the person not grabbed her arm preventing her from doing such.

When Sookie looked over to see who the mystery person was, it was none other than Cat.

"Jesus Christ Sheppard of Judea, what the hell are you doing in my bed?!"

"Well I did tell you I would be seeing you later and here I am. Surprise!"

"Couldn't you have waited until later on in the day," Sookie said annoyingly.

"It's one in the afternoon."

"No it's not, it's only–" Sookie stopped short when did look at the clock that showed that it was slightly after one o'clock.

Cat got up and made her way to the doorway.

"I'll give you time to get ready and do all the things that you do to get yourself pretty. While you do that, I will make my way downstairs and make you some lunch."

Before Sookie could even thank say you, she heard Cat making her way down the stairs.

"Stupid sneaky vampires," Sookie muttered to herself.

"I heard that," Cat sang from the main floor.

Momentarily forgetting that vampires can hear extremely well, she sighed. This seemed to be like it was going to be one of those days that never ended. Instead of dwelling on the idea, she got up and went to take a shower.

Once she was all freshened up and satisfied with her appearance, she made her way downstairs. Midway down, she smelt something truly delicious and let her nose lead the way. When she appeared in the kitchen, she was shocked to see the amount of food that was on the table. There was more food than what her Gran use to make on Thanksgivings when she was a child. The thing that was noticed the most was the nice big cup of steaming hot coffee waiting for her.

"How am I supposed to eat all of this?" Sookie asked as she approached her brew.

"I don't expect you to eat it all, that's what leftovers are for," said Cat as she took a sip of her, what appeared to be, own cup of coffee.

"Mmm, this is delicious," Sookie said as she took a sip of her coffee. "Where did all of this food come from? I know it didn't come from the fridge."

"Magic," Cat simply replied.

"What do you mean by 'magic'?"

"Magic, like I snapped my fingers, and poof, the food appeared."

"Really?"

"Yes and no, it's not that simple. I first have to think of the objects – or objects in this case – and will it to come forth," Cat explained. "It's a fairy thing."

"But you're a vampire?"

"Yes."

"So you are a vampire, who is also part fairy, and because of the fairy part of you, you are able to walk around in the sunlight?" Sookie asked.

"Yes."

"And that's why you are able to drink coffee?"

"No," Cat smiled. "This isn't coffee, this is blood." To prove her point, Cat dunked her pinky into the liquid, swirled is around once and pulled it out. When she took her pinky out, it was coated with blood. "It's an illusion," Cat explained.

"But why would you do that? It doesn't bother me, I'm kinda use to it," said Sookie.

"I'm used to doing it for my great-grandkids, grandkids, and sometimes my kids, if I feel like being nice to them. Mind you, my kids should all be used to it by now, they've only _had_ several centuries to get accustom to the idea of me drinking blood."

"How is it that you still have contact with your family? I thought that vampires couldn't have contact with their families once they were turned."

"Under normal circumstances, the answer would be yes. However, my father, Niall, is the high prince of the Fae, therefore I got to keep contact with my family and I got to keep my life."

"Why would they have ended you?" Sookie asked.

"Because I'm a vampire-fairy hybrid. Vampires on their own are dangerous, but add the fairy component, and I can be deadly. Plus, the last vampire-fairy hybrid was that created was killed only days after it had risen."

"Why?"

"'Why' what?"

"Why was the last hybrid killed," Sookie continued to inquire.

"He was able to glamour vampires."

"And you can't glamour vampires?"

"No, and before you ask 'why', it's probably because he was more fairy than human."

"So, how much fairy are you?"

"Here, how about this; let me just tell you my story, from start to finish, and if you have any questions, then ask them. Ok?" Cat said. She could see the questions Sookie had swirling in her mind and she was getting a little tired of hearing the word 'why'.

"Ok."

"I was born roughly 2,250 year ago-"

"But Godric was…," Sookie stopped asking her question when she realized that she was interrupting. "Sorry, continue," she mumbled.

"As I was saying, I was born a long time ago. My father is a full-blooded fairy and my mother was three-quarters fairy, so I am seven-eighths fairy. My mother died while giving birth to me and my father was left to raise me alone. Well, as 'alone' as you can get with servants helping you. Even though my father had just become the prince of the Sky Fae a few years before I was born, he tried to be with me as much possible. However, I did have my father's old brother, Rogan, and their younger sister, Mab, who were also there helping my father."

When Sookie heard Mab's name, she could not help but raise her eyebrows in surprise.

"Oh don't worry my dear, I know of your encounter with Mab. I will get to that in a bit.

"Anways, a few of decades later, my father got married to a full-blooded fairy, Branna, and they had a son named Dillon. I think that he got married because it was expected of him; however, he was never happy with her. Unfortunately, Dillon was the one who suffered the most from this marriage, it took Niall a very long time to love him and accept him as his son.

"Not long after Dillon was born, my father had an affair with a human, Einin. During that time, Einin had fraternal twin sons, Fintan and Dermot. Niall absolutely loved them. They were his pride and joy. I'm not saying that father did not love me because I know he did, but the twins seemed to have given him a new reason to live. I guess that's what happens when you have children with someone that you love."

To that, Sookie raised an eyebrow.

_What a very _Eric_ thing to do_, Cat thought.

"One thing that you have to understand, Sookie, is that the Fae are very sexual beings, much like vampires, or any other supernatural being. My father did not love my mother. They just had sex and I so happened to  
>come along. Even though my father won't admit this, but I do believe that Einin was his mate.<p>

"Anyways, when I was around a hundred, I got married to my mate, Clyde. He was the son of my father's second-in-command. Together we had nine children."

To that Sookie raised both of her eyebrows which made Cat laugh.

"Hey, what can I say, we were a horny couple. Had I not been turned, we probably would have had more kids. I didn't get pregnant nine different times; I had two sets of triplets, one set of twins, and then a single child.

"My husband and I would live this fun and peaceful life for about three hundred and fifty years, and then I was turned.

"The night I was turned, there were a lot of celebrations happening in the Fae realm, meanly pertaining to my children. My oldest daughter got married and not long before that my eldest son's wife had their first born; that child just so happened to be my first grandchild. So, needless to say, everyone was in a very celebratory mood. The parties lasted for days and my husband and I wanted to get away for a while to go and have some fun of our own.

"We decided that going to the human realm was the best idea since we would be able to spend more time together without anyone noticing that we were gone for too long. We were both very intoxicated and thought that more alcohol would make our own little party a lot more exciting. Clyde decided that he would go and get more alcohol and he told me to wait were I was; and I did exactly that.

"Considering I was drunk, I thought that going for a little stroll while I waited was the greatest idea in the world. Sadly, that would be my deadliest mistake. After walking for a few minutes, I suddenly tackled to the ground and broke a few bones. I knew I was in trouble, but because of my drunken haze, I was pretty defenseless.

"The person, or I should say vampire, that attacked me was a roman soldier named Appius Livius Ocella. He was a very cruel and sadistic bastard. Ocella would have played with me had he had more time, but he knew I was waiting for someone, so he broke my arms and legs, to make sure I wouldn't put up a fight, then almost tore out my throat with his fangs.

"My blood was coming out at an alarming rate, but at this point I was welcoming death. That was until Ocella started talking to another vampire, then death wasn't coming fast enough.

"'Like the way she smell boy?' Ocella said to the other vampire. I am guessing the vampire said 'yes' but I was too out of it to fully comprehend anything. Since, as you know, fairy blood is like crack to vampires, the 'boy' was getting a little bit too excited by the smell of my blood. Ocella commanded the 'boy' to watch while he drained me and then to turn me when he was done.

"And that was exactly what happened. I rose three nights later somewhere very far away from where I was drained. It was there that I was properly introduced to my new maker Godric and my new master Ocella, who was Godric's maker.

"For the next few nights Ocella would command Godric to torture me or he would command Godric to tell me to do something horrendous like draining and dismembering children. However, I would just ignore Godric's commands, something that is extremely hard to do, and Ocella would just beat me. After a while, Ocella started to believe that Godric couldn't command me to do anything so he would take it out on Godric. To this day, I still don't understand how Godric survived those 200 years with his maker before I came along.

"Anyways, my father and my husband found me a few weeks after my turning and brought Ocella and Godric before the Council and wanted both of them to meet their true death."

"Wait!" Sookie interrupted, "What's 'the Council'?"

"The Council rules the old world. It's comprised of very old vampires. They are the ones that make sure things run smoothly in the vampire world. I'm sure that Compton or Eric has explained to you what the Authority is?"

Sookie shook her head indicating 'no'.

"Really? I'm surprised; I thought at least Eric would have told you just to piss off Compton. Well to explain it quickly, the Authority is a branch of the Council. The Council thought that it was a good idea to have some sort of institution, for a lack of a better word, to govern the vampires of the new world. The AVL is a branch of the Authority. However, the Authority have been naughty as of late, but you didn't hear that from me," Cat said with a wink. "Shall I continue?"

Sookie nodded her hear for her to continue.

"Once the Council heard my father's case, it was pretty much a unanimous vote that Ocella and Godric would be meeting the sun. However, I pleaded with my father and the Council to reconsider Godric's undead life since it wasn't his fault that I was turned. My father would not budge on the issue until I brought up the fact that I have a son the same age as Godric and whom I had him named after. I was glad when he finally relented and he agreed to spare Godric's life. One of the members of the Council didn't agree to this. He didn't think it was fair that Godric would live and Ocella would not. The vampire was Ocella's maker. Thankfully, his argument was rejected, but he did ask that he be the one to end Ocella and he was granted that. When Ocella's maker didn't keep that promise, they were both staked.

"For a year I lived with Godric in the human realm learning how to be a vampire. Once Godric thought I was good enough to be on my own, I left to be with my family. I did feel bad to leave Godric alone, but I still had children who needed their mother, especially my five year old. It wouldn't be until 800 years later that Godric would turn Eric."

"Wow, so you can push Eric around if you wanted to?" Sookie asked humorously.

"I can and I did," Cat said while laughing. "I did it when he was still relatively a new vampire. He was incredibly cocky and egotistical, kind of like how he is now but a little bit more, and I really took advantage of that. It would drive Godric crazy when I would do it, but it was totally worth it."

"So what about the crazy queen Mab? Wait! Sorry, I guess I shouldn't say that, she's your aunt," Sookie said, trying to back track.

Cat smiled humorlessly.

"Don't worry, I don't take any offense. Mab is only my aunt by blood, nothing more. I guess you can say Mab and I are at war."

"Why? You said that she helped your dad raise you."

"It started when I came back from my year with Godric. My father wanted to close the portals so what happened to me wouldn't happen to any other fairy. But considering I still needed to feed, he left a few portals open with some conditions. The only fairies that were allowed to cross through to the human realm needed permission from my father or my uncle. Mab wanted to cross but they didn't allow it. Mab was furious at me and little did I know she was plotting against me.

"Mab's first attempt to get back at me was to attack me head on. She didn't stand a chance. So the second attempt was to get the people to hate me by spreading rumors that I was a vile and evil creature. It hurt hearing those things but my children suffered more from it than I did. After that, nothing had happened. I thought that she had just given up, but I was totally wrong.

"My youngest daughter, Sive, had just turned 17 and had just acquired her fairy powers. I guess you can say she reached 'fairy puberty'. So I had a little celebration to mark the occasion in which Mab was invited to. That night, Mab had slipped some sort of iron substance into Sive's drink. Iron is deadly to fairies especially ingested. Even though my children can touch iron because of the human component in them, they are not immune to it.

"Sive became really sick and her health was deteriorating very fast; she was dying. I tried giving her my blood, but it did nothing but slow the spread of the iron in her system. So I did the only thing I knew that would save her, I changed her into a vampire.

"Many were appalled and shocked by what I did, especially Mab; but I think that she was more shocked than anything. By turning my daughter, Mab had convinced a lot more fairies that I was an abomination. So when Mab got banished to the 'Wastelands' of the Fae realm, many fairies followed. That's the area that you were brought to.

"However, I wasn't satisfied with Mab simply being banished, so I did something to make sure that she would stay where she was; I created the 'Fruit de lumière'. When consumed, the fruit physically makes us repulsive, well our 'true form' that is.

"Sadly, Mab isn't as stupid as I wish she was and she used it to her advantage. She made her followers eat it under false pretenses in order to have some control over them. She did the same thing when she started harvesting humans. As you know, the consequences of that are deadly for those who attempt to leave once they consumed the fruit. Luckily you didn't eat it, but considering you're of my blood, of sort, it might have been alright."

"What do you mean 'considering you're of my blood'?" Sookie asked. "My Grandpa Earl died and we shared the same blood. Are you the reason why I'm part fairy?"

"Earl Mitchell Stackhouse, from what I was told, was a good man. It was too bad that he died in such a way. However, the man wasn't your grandfather, my brother Fintan is."

"No! Gran wouldn't do such a thing," Sookie protested, defending her grandmother's honor.

"Earl couldn't have children. Since, coincidentally, he was part fairy, the iron in the human realm made him infertile. This is much more common for full-blooded fairies, but none the less, it can happen in part fairies."

"But Gran wouldn't…" Sookie words died out, she did not know what to think anymore.

"Adele did love Earl, don't get me wrong, but she also loved my brother. In the end, it was her marriage to Earl that made her stay."

Sookie sat quietly trying to process what was just said about her Gran; the woman that was her confidante, the only person who did not judge her because of her disability. Her Gran loved children and cherished her own children and grandchildren. She could somewhat understand why her Gran would do such a thing.

Sookie's thoughts were racing through her head when suddenly she heard a thought that was coming from her front porch. _She has to be in here!_ Before she could figure out who might be at her front door, the person started pounding on her door.

"Gamma! Gamma!" the little voice called out, "I know that you are in there."

Cat groaned, knowing who exactly was on the other side of the door. Sookie looked at Cat with a quizzical expression and went to answer the door.

When she opened the door, there stood a child, no older than five, looking at her with big green eyes.

"Hi!" the little girl said.

"Hello…" Sookie replied, not sure what was going on.

Without further introduction, the girl squeezed herself between Sookie and the doorframe and made her way to the kitchen.

"Gamma!" the girl cried out while hugging Cat.

"What are you doing here?" Cat asked sternly, not impressed that the little girl was there with her.

"Aren't you excited to see me Gamma?"

"Shall I repeat my-,"

"I wanted to see you," the little girl interrupted then quickly added a 'sorry' for cutting Cat off.

"As much as I am glad to see you my Little Love, you know how dangerous it is for you to be running around," Cat said without trying to sound like she was scolding the child.

"I know," the little girl sighed, "but it's so boring being with Mommy all the time."

Sookie was looking between the two of them trying to understand what exactly was going on and how this child ended up at her door step.

"My apologies," Cat said interrupting Sookie's thought. "This here is my great-great-great-grand-daughter, Lyra." Now turning her attention to the child, "Lyra, this is Sookie Stackhouse."

"How did she get here?"

"You see," Cat said, "the problem with this little brat here is that she is able to teleport; which only gives her family a great big headache when she decides that she just wants to up and leave. Children these days," Cat said looking at both Sookie and Lyra, "having no sense of danger."

"Hey," Sookie exclamined, "don't look at me! I have a sense of danger."

"Do you now? Correct me if I'm wrong, but you going to Mississippi and confronting vampires and werewolves is very dangerous."

"I had to save Bill; because if I didn't do it, no one would have done it. I wouldn't just leave a man that just professed his love to me and had proposed."

Sookie kept speaking but Cat wasn't listening anymore; she wasn't interested in hearing the virtues that Bill Compton supposedly possessed. So she did something was would be more productive and summon someone to her.

"No Gamma, please no!" Lyra cried out. "Please don't call Auntie Sivy, she's going to hurt Byron."

"Who's Byron?" Sookie ask.

"Byron," said a voice behind Sookie, "is a one foot tall plush hippo."

When Sookie turned around, she saw someone who looked similar to Cat but was much taller. She presumed that this was Sive.

"Please Auntie Sivy, please don't hurt Byron," Lyra pleaded as she made her way to Sive.

"Why would you hurt a plush toy?"

"Well," Cat started to say as she sat up and made her way to Sive, "my father and I put Byron in charge of keeping Lyra out of trouble and from not running off. Since she won't listen to grown-ups, we hoped that she would at least not want Byron to get in trouble. But this isn't the first time that she gets Byron in trouble, so now Byron is going to get punished."

"And how to you punish 'Byron'?"

Cat smirked and said, "My father gets one of the guards to use iron shackles around Byron 'wrists' and he bring both Lyra and Byron to my father's office. My father scolds Byron and then gingerly scolds Lyra. Then as to finish the punishment, Byron stays in my father's office for a while shackled up."

"Besides from bringing this one to Grandfather," Sive interrupted, "is there anything else you need?"

Cat looked at Sive. A few moments passed before Sookie figured out that they were communicating. Feeling a little miffed, Sookie tried to listen in but all she got was the sound of a dial-up modem.

Their conversation ended with Sive nodding and taking Lyra's hand and teleporting out of the room.

"Now I must get going," Cat turned to Sookie. "I have a few things to do before nightfall. But I do need you to go to Fangtasia for around 9."

"Why do I need to go to Fangtasia? And I can't just up and go, I still have Lafayette and Tara to take care of."

"Don't worry about your friends, I sent them on their way. It didn't take much convincing. Your male friend said, and I quote, 'I's needs to get outta dis place'. Before you ask where they went, I have no idea, I didn't ask. For now, it's probably best. And as to why you need to go to Fangtasia, Eric will sign over your house back to you. Don't ask any questions, I'd just do it.

"Also, there's danger looming in horizon, so it's best you get caught up on what's going on, since it will probably effect you."

Sookie just nodded, still trying to understand that her friends left without a 'goodbye'.

"Oh and Sookie," Cat said snapping Sookie out of her thoughts, " if you claim that you wouldn't leave a man that had just professed his love to you, then why did you do it to Eric?"

Before Sookie could reply, Cat vanished out of the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Please let me know if I should continue this story and your reviews are always greatly appreciated. Thanks!<p> 


End file.
